doctorwhofandomcom_de-20200215-history
Journey's End (Inhaltsangabe)
thumb|290px|Regeneration mit Hand Journey's End ist die 215. Episode der Serie Doctor Who und lief in der 30. Staffel. Handlung Die Regeneration des Doctors ist in vollem Gange. Es gelingt ihm, die regenerative Energie auf die ihm einst von einem Sycorax abgeschlagene Hand zu übertragen und wieder aufzunehmen, was dazu führt, dass er nicht vollständig regeneriert, sondern geheilt und ganz der Alte ist - sehr zur Freude von Rose, Jack und Donna. Endlich können Rose und er sich in die Arme nehmen. Allerdings wird nun die TARDIS von den Daleks außer Funktion gesetzt und von einem Traktorstrahl in die gigantische Dalek-Station gezogen. thumb|210px|left|Mickey und Jackie retten Sarah Jane Sarah Jane hat derweil schon mit dem Schicksal abgeschlossen, da erscheinen Mickey Smith und Jackie Tyler aus dem Nichts und zerstören die beiden Daleks, die Sarah Jane eliminieren wollen bedrohen. Dennoch ergibt sich Sarah Jane den Daleks, als sie die TARDIS verschwinden sieht, um in die Nähe des Doctors zu gelangen. Jackie, die zu ihrer Tochter will und Mickey schließen sich an und werden auf die Dalek-Basis geschafft, mit einer Gruppe anderer Menschen. thumb|210px|In der Zeitblase Gwen Cooper und Ianto Jones erkennen derweil in der Torchwood 3-Basis in Cardiff erstaunt, dass die Kugeln der Daleks nicht zu ihnen durchdringen. Sie sind in einer Zeitblase sowohl geschützt, als auch gefangen, die Toshiko Sato vor ihrem Tode offenbar programmiert und tatsächlich fertiggestellt hatte. Martha, die unterdessen von Jack erfahren hat, wie das Teleport-Gerät funktioniert, verabschiedet sich von ihrer Mutter und erklärt lediglich, sie habe einen Job zu erledigen. Sie teleportiert sich zu einem Schloss bei Nürnberg, um dort eine geheime Osterhagen-Station aufzusuchen. In der TARDIS erklärt Jack, dass die Basis inmitten der 27 Planeten läge und die Daleks sie Crucible (Schmelztiegel) nennen würden. Immer noch ist unklar, was die Daleks mit den Planeten bezwecken. Rose, die durch eine Dimensions-Kanone herkam, kann auch nur mitteilen, dass die Dunkelheit käme, die Sterne, alle Welten verlöschen würden. Irgendjemand würde buchstäblich alles zerstören. Donna erfährt noch, dass die Dimensions-Kanone Zeitachsen messen könne und sie alle zu Donna führten. Donna hat nicht die leiseste Idee, was das bedeuten kann, sie sei schließlich nur eine Tippse aus Chiswick. Indessen hat die TARDIS die Crucible erreicht. Die Daleks fordern den Doctor auf, herauszukommen. Er muss seinen Companions erklären, dass die TARDIS schutzlos ist, nun, da sie es im Gegensatz zu vorherigen Begegnungen mit einem ausgereiften Dalek-Imperium zu tun hätten. Also treten sie vor die TARDIS-Tür. Lediglich Donna zögert, weil sie ein bummerndes Geräusch zu hören vermeint. Als sie ebenfalls hinausgehen will, verschließt sich die TARDIS-Tür selbsttätig. thumb|150px|left|Donna und die Hand des Doctors thumb|150px|left|Der zweite Doctor entsteht thumb|150px|left|Der neue Doctor Ohne Rücksicht auf die Insassin verschieben die Daleks die TARDIS, die ja schließlich auch eine Waffe sein könne, in das Zentrum der Crucible, wo sie durch Z-Neutrino-Energie zerstört werden soll. Der Doctor ist außer sich, während Donna panisch in der Hitze mit den ersten Zerstörungen an der TARDIS konfrontiert ist. Doch plötzlich hört sie wieder das Bummern, das eindeutig von der abgeschlagenen Hand ausgeht. Donna berührt das Gefäß, ein Energiestrom geht von dort aus durch sie hindurch und das Gefäß zerbirst. Aus der goldenen Energiewolke, in die sich die Hand jetzt verwandelt, entspringt vor Donnas ungläubigen Blicken ein zweiter, nackter Doctor. Während ein Dalek den Countdown zur Zerstörung der TARDIS beendet, hat der nackte Doctor den Schutzschild wieder hochgefahren. Der Supreme Dalek stellt fest, dass er, da ja Gefühle so wertvoll seien, den Doctor durch die Wut und Verzweiflung, die jetzt empfände, verbessert habe. Da dreht Jack sich um und zielt mit einer Pistole auf den Dalek, der jedoch sofort mit einem Vernichtungsstrahl antwortet. Verzweifelt wendet sich Rose dem am Boden liegenden Jack zu, doch der Doctor zieht sie fort mit den Worten, sie könnten nichts tun. Der Supreme Dalek befiehlt, den Doctor und Rose zu Davros ins Gewölbe zu bringen. Jack lässt dem Doctor ein kurzes Zwinkern zukommen. thumb|210px|Der neue Doctor und Donna Unterdessen hat der Zwillings-Doctor die TARDIS wieder in Ordnung und aus der Crucible heraus gebracht und zieht sich erstmal an. Er lässt die TARDIS in einem Ruhe-Modus verbleiben, damit sie nicht entdeckt wird. Donna ist einigermaßen aufgebracht über die Ereignisse und fragt, ob Time Lords sich üblicherweise so verrückt benähmen und einfach wie Würmer teilen ließen. Doch der Doctor erklärt ihr, dass die Regenerations-Energie in die Hand geflossen und er ein Unikat sei. Als sie die Hand berührt habe, hätte wäre eine Bio-Meta-Krise ausgelöst worden und er sei "aus Donna gewachsen". Als Donna ihm empört etwas entgegnen will, reagiert er präzise in donnatypischer Art. Somit hat er auch einiges von Donna übernommen und stellt entsetzt fest, dass er auch nur ein Herz hat. Er ist also halb Mensch, halb Time Lord. Als Donna wieder wissen will, warum das gerade durch sie passiere stellt der Zwillings-Doctor lakonisch fest, weil sie etwas Besonderes sei. Jetzt erkennt er, dass ihr Verwerfen dieser Erkenntnis keine Attitüde ist, sondern sie das tatsächlich nicht glauben kann. Doch sie solle sich einmal anschauen, was sie getan habe - er hält inne - aber da sei noch mehr, alles habe auf das hier abgezielt. Ihre zweimalige Begegnung, Donnas Großvater, dass die TARDIS genau in der Straße materialisierte, in der sie das Auto geparkt hatte. Irgendetwas habe sie von langer Hand zusammengebracht, doch es sei noch nicht vollendet, irgend ein Teil fehle noch, überlegt der Doctor, doch er weiß nicht, worauf dies alles hinausläuft. thumb|230px|left|Martha in der Osterhagen-Station In Nürnberg aktiviert Martha im Keller des Schlosses die Osterhagen-Station und versucht, andere Stationen zu kontaktieren. Auf der Crucible hat Jack den 'Entsorgungsprozess' der Daleks überstanden und rollt putzmunter aus einer Klappe in irgendeine einsame Ecke der Crucible. Sarah Jane, Mickey, Jackie und die anderen Gefangenen werden in einem anderen Teil der Crucible zusammen getrieben. Als der Doctor Davros gegenübersteht, fängt er auf seine typische Art an zu reden und versucht, Davros zu provozieren. Davros lässt sich jedoch nicht sonderlich beeindrucken sondern wendet sich an Rose, mit der er jetzt machen werde, was er wolle. Das sie noch lebe, liege nur an der Prophezeiung von Dalek Caan. Jetzt wird der abgedrehte Dalek ins Licht gebracht und beginnt, in seiner Sing-Sang-Stimme zu sprechen. Der Doctor erklärt Rose, mit wem sie es da zu tun haben und dass der letzte des Kult von Skaro ungeschützt in den Ewigen Krieg geflogen sei. Davros ergänzt, dass Caan die gesamte Zeit gesehen habe. Caan selber erläutert, er habe es vorausgesehen, dass der Doctor hier sein werde, als Zeuge des Endes von allem, der Doctor und seine teuren Kinder der Zeit. Und eines von ihnen, ergänzt er, werde sterben. Der Doctor wird wütend und fährt Caan an, ob er Donna getötet habe. Höchst zufrieden stellt Davros fest, da sei er ja, der Ärger, die Wut eines Time Lords, der Abermillionen geschlachtet habe. Er solle seinem Companion ruhig sein wahres Selbst zeigen. Denn auch das hat Caan gesehen, am Ende der Zeit würde des Doctors Seele offengelegt. Was das bedeuten solle, will der Doctor wissen und Davros verspricht ihm, sie würden es gemeinsam entdecken, denn das Ende nahe. Der Test der Realitäts-Bombe begänne jetzt, fügt er hinzu. Die gefangenen Menschen, unter denen die Companions sind, werden in einen Raum getrieben, wo der Test stattfinden soll. Während der Vorbereitungen gelingt es Sarah Jane mit Mickey und Jackie in einen Nebenraum zu entkommen. Hier können sie beobachten, wie nach dem Einschalten des Verstärkerfeldes, das durch die 26 Planeten gebildet wird, die Menschen in einem gebündelten Neutrinostrahl in Atome zerfallen. Auch der Zwillings-Doctor und Donna können das Vorgehen mit den Planeten auf dem Monitor verfolgen. Erfreut registriert Davros das Gelingen des Testes und erläutert, dass bei voller Nutzung der Energie und Verteilung des Strahls durch das Rift in der Medusa Cascate alle Schöpfung in Atome zerfiele und diese sich in 'Nichts' auflösten. Das, beendet er seine Rede im Brustton des Herrschers, sei sein ultimativer Sieg: die Zerstörung der Wirklichkeit selbst. Der Suprime Dalek gibt jetzt Order an alle Daleks, sich in den Schutz des Crucibles zu begeben um die End-Zerstörung abzuwarten und damit den Zeitpunkt, an dem sie einzige existierende Lebensform seien. Auf der Erde freut man sich über den Rückzug der Daleks, doch Opa Mott weiß, dass es noch nicht vorbei ist. Indessen ist Jack, indem er seinen Manipulator nach Menschen suchen ließ, durch unzählige Schächte geklettert, um schließlich auf Mickey und Co. zu treffen. Sarah Jane hat etwas mitgebracht, das ihr einst für das Ende aller Tage gegeben wurde. Jack kann den Kristall als Warp Star identifizieren, was soviel ist wie eine eingepackte Explosion, die darauf wartet, passieren zu können. Martha hat mit zwei anderen Osterhagen-Stationen Kontakt aufgenommen. Das bedeutet, sie sind imstande eine Reihe unterirdischer Atombomben auslösen, mit denen in einem Moment absoluter Hoffnungslosigkeit für die Menschheit die Erde zerstört werden kann. Doch zuvor ruft sie den Doctor, der entsetzt ist über diese Option. Doch das ist gar nicht der Punkt: wenn die Erde ausgelöscht wird, erläutert Martha, fehlt den Daleks ein Planet in ihrer Verstärker-Konstellation. Sie fragt die Daleks, ob sie das riskieren, oder besser die Erde in Ruhe lassen wollen. Auch Captain Jack kontaktiert 'alle Dalek boys und girls' und erklärt, er habe einen Warp Star in das System des Crucible eingebunden. Auf des Doctors Frage, woher er soetwas hat, meldet sich Sarah Jane zu Wort. Davros ist fasziniert, den Companion wiederzusehen, der bei der Entstehung der Daleks dabei war. Dann, stellt er zufrieden fest, würde der Kreis der Zeit hier geschlossen. Sarah Jane verlangt, dass Davros den Doctor gehen ließe, andernfalls würde der Warp Star den Crucible zerstören. Der Doctor schaut sehr ernst und Davros stellt befriedigt fest, dass sich die Prophezeiung entfalten würde. Des Doctors Seele zeige sich, freut sich Caan, sie sollten sein Innerstes anschauen. Davros erklärt: "The man who abhors violence, never carries a gun. But this is the truth: you take ordinary people and fashion THEM into weapons. Behold your Children of Time transformed into murderers. How many have died in your name? (Vor des Doctors innerem Auge tun sich zahlreiche Bilder auf.) The Doctor, the man who keeps on running, because he dare not look back out of shame. This is my final victory, Doctor. I have shown you yourself." Mit diesen Worten hat Davros den Doctor zweifellos tief getroffen. Doch da meldet sich wieder Martha. Bevor sie aber ihr Ultimatum wiederholen kann, wird sie von den Daleks, die in der Zwischenzeit ihren Standort ausgemacht haben, in das Gewölbe der Crucible teleportiert. Das gleiche geschieht mit Jack und Co.. Nun sei die Prophezeiung gegenwärtig, stellt Davros fest, der Doctor und seine Kinder alle versammelt als Zeugen. Davros fordert den Supreme Dalek auf, die Detonation der Realitäts-Bombe einzuleiten. In irrsinnigem Siegestaumel brüllt Davros, dass nun nichts und niemand mehr die Bombe stoppen könne Der Zwillings-Doctor hat unterdessen einen Z-Neutrino-biologischen-Umkehr-Katalysator gebaut. Da alle Daleks aus Davros' Zellen gebildet wurden und somit denselben genetischen Code haben, will er den Katalysator in die Transmission einbinden und gegen Davros richten, was alle Daleks auf einen Schlag zerstören würde. Er bringt nun die TARDIS in das Gewölbe und stürmt mit dem Gerät aus der Tür, auf Davros zu. Doch der kann ihn geistesgegenwärtig mit einem Energiestrahl zu Fall bringen. Donna kommt hinterhergestürmt und kann den Katalysator an sich bringen. Nur hat sie keine Ahnung, was sie damit anfangen soll. Jetzt trifft auch sie ein Energiestrahl und schleudert sie zu Boden. Davros zerstört das Gerät. Zu seiner Doppel-Existenz will der Doctor jetzt gar nicht mehr viel erklären, denn nun hätten sie keine Möglichkeit mehr, die Bombe zu stoppen. Der Countdown läuft, doch bei Null geht lediglich ein Alarm los. Donna, hinter einem Bedienpult stehend, erklärt ungerührt, dass sie die Neutrinoenergie-Auslösekreise geschlossen habe und wie sie das vollbracht hat. Die Daleks sind über den Abbruch der Bombenauslösung völlig verwirrt und verlangen Erklärungen. Der Doctor kann sich nur wundern, Donna könne doch nicht einmal eine Birne auswechseln. Donna empfiehlt dem 'Time Boy', nicht darauf zu wetten. Und so macht sie munter weiter, bringt Davros' Energiestrahl dazu, sich umzukehren und setzt die Dalekwaffen außer Funktion und lässt die Daleks 'tanzen'. Dabei drückt sie in rasender Geschwindigkeit zahlreiche Tasten und Schalter - nicht umsonst war sie eine gute Sekretärin mit 100 Anschlägen pro Minute - sie erklärt auch präzise, was dabei passiert. Der Zwillings-Doctor fragt sie, wie das sein könne, doch der andere weiß die Erklärung: halb Time Lord, halb Mensch. Diese Reaktion war keine Einbahnstraße und nun ist sie halb Doctor, halb Donna. The DoctorDonna, fallen dem Doctor jetzt die Worte der Ood ein. Der Zwillingsdoctor ist schier begeistert über Donnas Einfälle, auf die er nie gekommen wäre. Doch auch dafür hat Donna eine Erklärung: er sei 'nur' Time Lord' und ihm fehle das kleine bisschen Mensch, der Funken Instinkt, der von der Erde käme. Sie hätte Unmengen von Ideen, das Universum habe nur auf sie gewartet. So bringt sie erstmal die Daleks in weitere Verwirrung und macht sich dann mit dem Doctor daran, die Planeten wieder an ihren Ursprungsort zurückzuversetzen. Nun endlich erhalten auch die anderen Companions die Information darüber, was sich in der TARDIS ereignet hat. Doch der letzte Kick habe noch gefehlt, ergänzt Donna, und den hätte Davros ihr mit seinem Energiestrahl verpasst. Dann gäbe es also jetzt drei Doctors, stellt Rose fest. Dem Doctor ist jetzt auch klar, warum die Zeitlinien auf Donna zugelaufen seien, ein Mensch mit einem Time Lord-Gehirn, das sei etwas absolut Einmaliges. Davros fragt Caan, warum er das nicht vorausgesehen habe, doch der lacht nur. Der Doctor erläutert, das habe Caan durchaus. Irgendjemand habe die Zeitlinien seit Ewigkeiten manipuliert und Donna zum richtigen Zeitpunkt am richtigen Ort erscheinen lassen. Caan gibt zu, dass er dabei geholfen habe. Dann habe er also die Daleks betrogen, setllt Davros bitter fest. Er habe die Wahrheit über die Daleks gesehen, gesehen, was sie getan hätten und beschlossen, das müsse aufhören. Der Supreme Dalek will sich hinausheben und wenigstens das Gewölbe in Schutt und Asche legen, damit der Verräter und alle anderen vernichtet würden. Doch Jack macht ihm mit seiner Dalek-Waffe kurzerhand den Garaus. Durch diese Aktion ist auch das Magnetron zerstört worden, mit dem die Planeten zurückversetzt wurden. Ein Planet ist allerdings noch übrig: die Erde. Der Doctor sieht die Möglichkeit, sie mithilfe der TARDIS zurückzuschleppen. Während er alles vorbereitet, meldet sich Dalek Caan noch einmal zu Wort: Er habe das Ende von allem gesehen, was dalek sei und der Doctor müsse es vollenden. Der Zwillings-Doctor stellt fest, dass Caan Recht habe. Dieses Dalek-Imperium sei groß genug, das Universum abzuschlachten, das gälte es, zu verhindern. Er solle auf den Doctor warten, rät Donna, doch der Zwilling konstatiert, er SEI der Doctor. Dann fährt er die Dalek-Energieeinspeisung auf das Maximum, wodurch alles was dalek ist zerstört wird. Der Doctor stürzt aus der TARDIS und fragt den Zwilling, was er getan habe. "Die Prophezeiung erfüllt", lautet die Antwort. Der Doctor komplementiert seinen Zwilling wütend in die TARDIS und drängt auch die Companions zum Einsteigen. Inmitten der Zerstörung steht Davros, dem der Doctor nun auch anbietet, ihn mitzunehmen. Doch daran hat Davros kein Interesse. Statt dessen klagt er den Doctor an, all das verursacht zu haben, er sei der Zerstörer der Welten. Und Caan erinnert den Doctor, dass immer noch einer sterben werde. Bevor die Crucible zerbirst, hat der Doctor seine Leute an der Steuerkonsole verteilt - tatsächlich ist die TARDIS nämlich für sechs Piloten ausgelegt. Mit dem Beistand von Torchwood, Luke, Mr Smith und sogar K 9, der die TARDIS-Basisdaten bei Mr. Smith einspeisen kann, nehmen Sie die Erde ins 'Schlepptau' und bringen sie an ihren Ursprungsort zurück. Nicht nur in der TARDIS ist die Freude riesig als man feststellt, dass das Unterfangen gelungen ist. Als der Doctor an dem Ort, an dem er es 'üblicherweise' tut, Sarah Jane verabschiedet stellt sie fest, dass er sich nicht wie ein einsamer Mann benehmen müsse, er habe eine riesige Familie. Doch dann hat sie es eilig, schließlich muss sie zu ihrem Sohn zurück. Jack verlässt die TARDIS mit Martha zusammen und bemerkt, dass er irgendwie nicht mehr sicher sei, was UNIT beträfe, vielleicht könnten sie gemeinsam etwas anderes tun. Mickey, der nicht wieder zurück will in die Parallelwelt, weil ihn dort nach dem friedvollen Tod seine Großmutter nichts mehr hielte, holt zu den beiden auf und schließt sich ihnen an. Mit dem Rest seiner 'Mannschaft' steuert der Doctor Dalig Ulv Stranden in der Parallelwelt an. Jackie freut sich, wieder zu ihrem Mann und dem kleinen Sohn Tony zurückzukehren. Rose ist verunsichert. DoctorDonna erläutert, dass sich die Grenzen der Dimensionen nun wieder schließen werden, da die Realitäts-Bombe nicht mehr existiere. Doch Rose ist nicht bereit, hierher zurückzubleiben, nachdem sie solange nach dem Doctor gesucht hatte. Aber das müsse sie, macht der Doctor ihr klar, denn sie hätten für die Rettung des Universums einen Preis bezahlt - damit deutet er auf den Zwillings-Doctor. Er habe einen Genozid ausgelöst, er sei zu gefährlich, um zurückgelassen zu werden. thumb|210px|left|Rose zwischen zwei Doctoren Der Doctor erklärt, sein zweites Ich sei so wie er war, bevor er Rose traf. Sie habe ihn besser gemacht und deshalb müsse sie sich jetzt um den anderen kümmern. Dann erfährt sie, dass der andere Doctor nur ein Herz habe und somit altern und sterben werde, sie könnten zusammen alt werden. Da diese Welt sich nun wieder verschließt, drängt der Doctor zum Aufbruch. Auch wenn Rose es noch versucht, vom Doctor hört sie nicht die Vollendung des Satzes, bei dem er seinerzeit unterbrochen wurde. Doch der Zwillings-Doctor flüstert ihr die Worte ins Ohr. Während sie ihn küsst, dematerialisiert die TARDIS mit dem Doctor und Donna. Während sich Donna zunächst mit ihrem Doctor-Geist noch prima fühlt erweist sich schnell, dass sie dem auf längere Sicht nicht gewachsen ist. So schwer es dem Doctor auch fällt, es bleibt keine Wahl. Um Donnas Überleben zu sichern, muss er die Erinnerung an die gemeinsame Zeit aus ihrem Geist löschen. thumb|210px|Donna kehrt zurück Er bringt die bewusstlose Donna heim und erklärt der Mutter und Opa Mott, was er tun musste. Es werde ihr bald wieder gut gehen, versichert er, sie dürfe nur niemals an ihn und ihre Zeit erinnert werden, sonst würde sie verbrennen. Tatsächlich verhält sich Donna, als sie aufwacht, auch wieder wie vor der Begegnung mit dem Doctor. Doch Wilfred gibt dem Doctor mit auf den Weg, dass er an Donnas Stelle jeden Abend in den Himmel schauen und an ihn denken werde. Am Ende wieder ganz allein, aktiviert der Doctor mit gedankenschwerem Blick die TARDIS ... Fortsetzung Kategorie:Inhaltsangaben